Fellgar
Physical Description: '''Tall, lean green fighting machines. Fellgar, resemble humans with brutish faces possessing such features like protruding tusks and sharp ears. Fellgar can range from almost entirely human in appearance, to dark green war pigs. Pale orcs and red orcs are not uncommon either, depending on the region in which they hail. '''Society: '''Bred for war the fellgar stereotype is that of savage raiders. While this stereotype is true in most cases, most modern Fellgar keep to themselves. They build forts and keeps far from civilization and work the lands local to them. Once upon a time, the Fellgar were simple Liggen. When the daemon Thrallr came to Aculon, he enthralled many of the races to his side. The human thralls were transformed into powerful warbeasts. One fellgar broke the curse of Thrallr and freed his people. When the world turned against Thrallr so too did the fellgars. The martyr hero remains the icon of Fellgar religion. Naturally viscious many Fellgar gather in badlands as raiders and barbarian tribes, razing and terrorizing anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby. Others keep to themselves, to avoid the stigma of the past. Fellgar are often disparaged because of the hostile nature of others, and their past as minions. However, in the north the Geron feel little hostility towards the Fellgar. They are more commonly accepted in northern societies than anywhere else, because of their similar shamanistic warrior traditions. Fellgar societies are built around a chief or a war leader, who are supported by shamans. Fellgar are raised in warrior tribes as warriors- those that cannot fight will become smiths and farmers, those that can do neither are exiled. An exiled Fellgar is branded so that no other tribes will recieve them. Uselessness and apathy has no place in fellgar keeps. When an Fellgar child comes of age, they receive tattoos from the shaman that represent the freedom granted by the martyr hero and describe the destiny of the child. A fellgar without tattoos is called an unfated, and is often an exile or an outsider to tribal Fellgar societies. '''Adventurers: '''Fellgar are natural born fighters, they were after all corrupted by redacted as thralls to be his warriors. However, that has not stopped them from being paladins and knights. A fellgar will find a place in any party as a warrior or a berserker. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: +4 Strength, -2 cha, -2 int. * Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30ft * '''Languages '''Common, Orc * '''Dark Vision * Intimidating: '''+2 intimidate * '''Mind of a Thrall: +2 against charm and mind altering affects Traits * Ferocity: Fellgars possess the ferocity ability which allows them to remain conscious and continue fighting even if their hit point totals fall below 0. Fellgars are still staggered at 0 hit points or lower and lose 1 hit point each round as normal. * Sacred Tattoo: Many Fellgar are decorated with tattoos, piercings, and ritual scarification, which they consider sacred markings. Fellgars with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. Alternate Traits * Alternate Ability Score: +2 strength +2 wis -2 cha * Toothy: Some Fellgar tusks are large and sharp, granting a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. * Unflinching Valor (from cold regions): Many fearsome arctic predators consider young frostkin easy prey, but some frostkin manage to surpass their fear and fight off these beasts in time for help to arrive. Winter fellgard with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects and cold effects, and a +1 racial bonus to CMD. * War-Leader: '''Some young fellgar show more promise than others. Whether they are raised by a chief or they have a natural intuition, some are destined for leadership. Such Fellgars gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Profession (soldier) checks as well as to their Leadership score (for the purpose of the Leadership feat). Armies they control in mass combat gain a +1 bonus to Morale. * '''Pain Tolerance: Some fellgars have an increased tolerance for pain. They gain DR 1/— and receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects with the pain descriptor. * Cliffside Charger (from the Mountains): Fellgars from mountainous terrain are accustomed to traveling in the steep terrain of their mountain homes. When in mountain terrain, mountain Fellgars with this racial trait can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed; magically altered terrain affects them normally. In addition, they gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed while charging. * Bestial: The orc blood of some Fellgars manifests in the form of particularly prominent orc features, exacerbating their bestial appearances but improving their already keen senses. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Cornered Fury: '''Whenever a member of this race is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. * '''Focused Study: Not all Fellgar are skillful, but some tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such fellgars gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. Racial Power: Berserker: Once per day for a number of rounds equal to character level, gain advantage on damage dice for melee attacks. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 25 years = = 2 old 41 Years = = 3 Venerable 60 years = = 4 Maximum age 60+2d20 years =